Destruction/Caradoc's Diary
This is an add-on attachment to the fanfiction Destruction by Bananazilla the Telepath in the Endless War Series. Day 1 ''Run. ''It was the only thing I was good at--the only thing I had done my whole life. And now it could all be over. I could be gone and never see the horrible Training Facility again. That was a fantasy I had wanted to live for my whole life--a life away from the Neverseen...a life with her. I reached the top of the first hill and looked back. There were no alarms that had gone off--I had made a smooth escape. But I saw a guard on patrol nearby, and I was on high ground, and easy to spot. If he saw me, I would never be able to get out. So I ran down the hill on the other side and hid behind a few dense trees, careful to not make noise even though my chest ached for air in fiery pain. When the guard passed, I knew it was okay to leave my hiding place. I snuck out, but the guard turned. He saw me, and almost screamed. He knew to fear me, because even though I was only thirteen then, even though he had equipment I didn't, even though he could alert the whole Neverseen of my escaping, he feared me. And that was because I was a gifted elf--a freak of nature. Someone no one could ever truly understand. My name is Caradoc Kwelv, and this is my story. I knew he had threatened me before--that if I left and betrayed them again that she would no longer be safe, but I had to take my chances. Once I reached the borders, I could take off my ability restrictor, and save her. We could be together. Life would be okay. I punched the guard in the face, and he shot back. I kept running, not caring what he did. I just had to mkaeit to the borders. My chest burned, but my mind hummed with energy--I was determined, and I would never stop. That was what I thought. Until I saw a glowing at the top of the last hill--at the border. I yanked off my ability restrictor, but when I looked up I saw a tall buff horned and masked figure. His eyes glowed red, his hands full of power. All he said before he took me by the neck and teleported away was, "I warned you of what would happen. Now face the consequences." There was a cave in front of me, Emily Mangore was pressed against the wall. "Emily!" I yelled. This was her--my one true love. The only person I actually cared about. "Let her go!" "Never," King Fury said with an evil laugh. "I want to teach you a lesson about disloyalty, boy." The King's hands radiated with fiery power, and he pressed his hands against Emily's forehead. Then she started to scream. "She is slowly dying--very, very slowly," King Fury said. "Try to stop me." I charged at him, but he punched me back. I felt helpless on the ground--was there anything I could do? The screams continuned. I was doomed. She would die. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Future